


Ничья

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, post-Episode s2e7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: — Вы пытаетесь соблазнить меня, мистер Тайлер?





	Ничья

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, писалось до выхода 2х08. Текст небечен.

Пайку кажется, что он не испытывал такого сильного раздражения уже очень давно. Его служба в качестве капитана Энтерпрайз не проходила совсем безоблачно, бывали и хмурые дни — и разные эмоции сопровождали их, но такое сильное желание поскорее избавиться от собеседника, попросить его замолчать или уйти… Такое с Пайком случилось впервые.

«Я просто не желаю чтобы Секция 31 совала нос в мои дела», — вот как Пайк оправдывал свое отношение к новоявленному связному Лиланда. Секция явно утаивала добрую половину информации и Пайк из-за причастности Спока ко всей этой ситуации с сигналами воспринимал происходящее слишком близко к сердцу…

— У меня нет намерений саботировать вашу работу, сэр, — Тайлер быстро шел за Пайком, не отставая ни на шаг. За последнее время он превратился в тень Пайка — кажется еще немного и он будет сопровождать его везде.

Пайк остановился. Прямо рядом с лифтом, который мог бы запросто увезти его подальше отсюда, например в кабинет. А там можно было отгородиться от любых источников раздражения.

— Я поделился с вами отчетом коммандера Сару, — произнес Пайк. — Это был жест доброй воли. Намек, что если мы с вами наладим диалог, то это пойдет на пользу и экипажу Дискавери и команде Лиланда.

— Полностью согласен, — ответил Тайлер и даже кивнул.

Пайк ему не поверил. Раздражение никуда не делось. Оно вообще стало постоянным гостем особенно после того, как Пайк с Тайлером выбрались из того темпорального разлома.

Лифт приехал, двери открылись и Пайк шагнул внутрь кабины. Тайлер проследовал за ним…

— Я не могу вам доверять, мистер Тайлер, — сказал Пайк, когда они вышли из лифта в кабинет. — Где гарантия, что Лиланд не слушает наши беседы прямо сейчас?

С этими словами Пайк показал пальцем на блестящую черную дельту на груди у Тайлера.

— Он не слушает, — серьезно ответил Тайлер. — Я вам это гарантирую.

Пайк сел на край стола, сложил руки крест-накрест.

— Не верите? — переспросил Тайлер. Он наклонил голову отчего волосы упали ему на лицо. Пайк кивнул. Ему вдруг стало любопытно до чего дойдет Тайлер чтобы доказать свою лояльность экипажу Дискавери и миссии в целом.

А еще Пайку захотелось посмотреть сможет ли его недоверие вывести Тайлера из равновесия — в конце концов где-то там внутри за этой весьма привлекательной человеческой оболочкой находится эхо клингонской личности…

Тайлер поступил весьма предсказуемо — также излишне театрально сорвал с груди дельту и швырнул ее в сторону, словно она ему больше не нужна. Пайк проследил взглядом за бейджем и тот оказался на полу прямо рядом со стеной…

— Мне кажется… — Пайк хотел спросить есть ли в арсенале Тайлера новые приемы, но слова встали у него поперек горла — Тайлер снял с себя китель и швырнул его на пол тоже.

— Что вы делаете? — Пайку стало весело — ну не могла же ситуация обостриться настолько, чтобы случилось то, о чем он даже думать не мог.

— Доказываю, что я вам не враг и на мне нет больше подслушивающих устройств, — с этими словами Тайлер стянул нижнюю темно-синюю футболку.

Пайк подумал о том, что ворот его собственной формы стал слишком тесен.

— Вряд ли Секция 31 использует настолько примитивные технологии наблюдения, что станет прятать их… у вас на теле, — Пайк запнулся, сделал паузу — не ожидал что Тайлер снимет сапоги и примется за брюки.

— Вы пытаетесь соблазнить меня, мистер Тайлер?

В кабинете повисла гробовая тишина. Тайлер замер, держа руки на поясе, в каком-то незаконченном движении. Он смотрел Пайку прямо в глаза и казалось, что где-то там внутри Тайлер наслаждался происходящим. Пайк мог бы поклясться — он видел это у него во взгляде.

— А что если да? — а теперь Тайлер произнес это. На мгновение Пайку показалось, что Тайлер и сам сомневался в начатом, но отступать некуда. Эта нерешительность и одновременно самоуверенность вспыхнули ярким контрастом и Пайку стало любопытно — что же такое сделала с Тайлером Секция 31 раз он готов идти на подобные меры?

Но вопросы почти сразу отошли на второй план. Тайлер подобрал свою форму и быстро направился в сторону лифта, словно внезапно решил что такой подход не сработает с Пайком.

Только Пайк несогласен. Он едва успел отменить вызов лифта, подойти к Тайлеру, развернуть его к себе и произнести:

— У вас отлично получается.

Кажется Пайк не влипал в подобные авантюры со времен Академии. После нее особо не разгуляешься, а как только на его рукавах начинают толстеть полосы — уже как бы и по статусу не положено. А терять голову и переставать себя контролировать иной раз просто невероятно приятно...

Впрочем целоваться с Тайлером Пайку не то слово как нравится. И дело даже не в остроте ощущений и послевкусии недавнего спора о полномочиях или импровизированном недостриптизе.

Просто от первого же прикосновения губ к губам вся ершистость и напускная серьезность Тайлера улетучилась. Пайку кажется, что Тайлер словно фарфоровый — одно неловкое движение и пойдут трещины, которые ничем не исцелить. Это странно и отчего-то возбуждает — Пайк аккуратно прижал Тайлера к дверям лифта, фактически закрывая ему любой путь для отступления… Но оставляя один доступным — Тайлеру достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы вызвать лифт и уйти отсюда.

Пайк отошел назад, протянул руку предлагая Тайлеру сесть и хоть таким образом компенсировать их небольшую, но заметную разницу в росте. Тайлер последовал его предложению — он молчалив и кажется почти не моргает, словно потерял все свое красноречие после первого же поцелуя. Пайку почему-то кажется что Тайлер сам не ожидал, что авантюра выйдет из-под контроля и они оба окажутся в патовой ситуации, из которой только один выход.

Тайлер сел на одно из кресел, повинуясь приказам, нет, просьбам, повисшим в воздухе — невысказанным, но понятым мгновенно. Пайку нравится внезапно обнаружившаяся молчаливость Тайлера, в тишине между ними многое стало яснее, четче и гораздо очевиднее, словно слова, регалии и попытки померяться авторитетом служили декорациями для основного действа.

Пайк смотрел на Тайлера сверху вниз — отчего-то это настолько непривычно, что он почти сразу же упал на колени, подобрался поближе. И на мгновение они замерли в таком положении — руки Пайка на бедрах Тайлера, которые обнимают его с двух сторон. Тесно, но хочется еще теснее.

— Капитан? — Тайлер смотрел на Пайка немного удивленно и его озадаченного лица с едва заметным румянцем более чем достаточно, чтобы продолжать.

— Теперь моя очередь вас соблазнять, мистер Тайлер.

Пайк знал как это звучит. В самых дешевых любовных романах, которые распространяли по общей сети Академии наверняка были подобные фразы. Но сейчас Пайк считал что это уместно. Уместно сказать, что именно он собирался делать, чтобы не сотворить что-то непоправимое.

На слова Пайка Тайлер заметно расслабился. Из его взгляда исчезло удивление и что-то еще что Пайк не в состоянии назвать — и Тайлер почти сразу перестал выглядеть как типичный агент Секции. Пайк в свое время видел их достаточно, чтобы узнать только по тому как они держатся…

Пайк бы наверное захотел раздеть Тайлера полностью, но не хочет делать это в кабинете. Если бы они находились в каюте, все было бы иначе. А пока что Пайку достаточно того, что Тайлер добровольно убрал руки от пояса своих брюк, чтобы не мешаться. 

Он слишком давно этого не делал. Мысли снова попытались воззвать к академским воспоминаниям, но Пайк прогнал их — сейчас уж точно не место и не время думать о прошлом.

Прежде чем осуществить задуманное Пайк поднял голову и посмотрел на Тайлера — тот кажется почти не дышал, его рот открыт, губы блестят, а глаз почти не видно из-за упавших вперед волос. Пайк потянул его на себя, приподнялся сам — поцеловать, убедить в том, что все происходящее сейчас реально. И прежде всего — самому себе об этом напомнить.

Он чувствовал как Тайлер напрягся, когда Пайк добрался до его паха. Как расслабился, когда Пайк наклонился взяв в рот его член. Как ладонь легла к Пайку на затылок и то с какой нежностью Тайлер начал гладить его по кромке волос.

Пайк слышал тяжелые вздохи, как на смену тишине и тяжелому дыханию, сквозь стоны прорезались слова, жесткие, гортанные, идущие откуда-то из самой сути того, чем являлся Тайлер. Он срывался на клингонский и хоть Пайк не понимал ни слова, ему это было и не нужно…

— Я… — у Тайлера ожидаемо не нашлось ни слова. Он сидел на полу, рядом с креслом, прижавшись левым боком к Пайку и крутил в руках черную дельту.

— Мне все-таки любопытно как отреагирует Лиланд, когда услышит… все это… — Пайк конечно же не поверил, что Лиланд не подслушивает через бейдж.

— А это уже неважно, — Тайлер смахнул с лица волосы и улыбнулся.

— Это еще почему? — Пайк ощущал, что Тайлер явно настроен продолжить их «необычную беседу» и скорее всего именно так сегодняшний вечер и закончится — лифт умчит их к каюте капитана.

— Теперь это дело только между нами, — ответил Тайлер.

— Осталось только выяснить кто же кого в итоге соблазнил? — Пайк поднялся на ноги, одернул форму и протянул Тайлеру его китель, который уже некоторое время лежал на кресле. Тайлер поднялся следом и сразу же произнес:

— Предлагаю ничью, сэр.


End file.
